


Til' The End

by toast_is_great



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, College is scary, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Graduation, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, M/M, Party, Romance, Underage Drinking, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_is_great/pseuds/toast_is_great
Summary: The thought of going to college was terrifying.  College meant leaving the Karasuno volleyball team. It meant leaving everything Daichi knew behind and starting over.It meant leaving Suga.(Aka Suga hosts a graduation party and Daichi gets in his feels)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Til' The End

Daichi dangled his legs off of the balcony, music and excitable banter wafted upwards from the rowdy partygoers below him. Sugawara had insisted that he throw a party to celebrate their graduation. Watching the rest of the volleyball team mingle below him, Daichi couldn’t help but feel melancholic.  
His accomplishments and goals he worked so hard for these last three years, everything was about to be swept away from him. College was a clean slate. A new chapter in his life that didn’t include Hinata and Kageyama’s bickering or Tsukishima’s snarky remarks. Without Nishinoya and Tanaka’s crazy antics. Without Asahi’s worrying. Without Suga…  
The balcony door slid open, pulling Daichi out of his thoughts. Suga closed the door behind him, carefully balancing two cups in his hand.  
“I got us drinks!” He said, a bright smile stretching across his face. Suga passed Daichi one of the bright red solo cups he was balancing in his hand before gingerly sitting down next to him. Daichi mumbled his thanks, not quite meeting Suga’s gaze before taking a swig of the beer in his hand. Suga stared at him for a few moments before sighing, “Alright, fess up. What's wrong?”  
Daichi shook his head “I’m fine Suga, just thinking…” his voice trailed off, the weighty silence left behind only slightly being filled by the pounding rhythm from the speakers on the patio.  
Suga rolled his eyes, “If you're going to lie to me Dai, at least make an effort. Now seriously, tell me what’s wrong,”  
Daichi’s eyes stooped downwards once again, observing his underclassmen. “I’m gonna miss this…” he admitted quietly, as if he didn't acknowledge that this was likely the last time they would all be together, then it wouldn’t be.  
Suga let out a knowing hum. “Well,” he cast his eyes downwards to the backyard below them, “It’s not like you can’t visit!” Suga delivered a soft punch to Daichi’s shoulder, a small routine gesture whenever he was trying to cheer up his friend. Daichi let out a low hum, one of acknowledgment but not quite one of agreement. One that told Suga that he would have to do more to cheer up the now-former captain. Suga mindlessly chewed on his lower lip, trying to search for a solution to solve Daichi’s melancholic state.

He had found the solution.

Nishinoya was clinging to Asahi’s arm, snuggled against the larger male as he interacted with his fellow teammates. Asahi’s face was flushed a bright rosy red, both from the alcohol and from Noya’s proximity, his eyes darting back and forth between the small brunette and a secluded corner of the backyard.

Suga nudged Daichi’s shoulder, pointing at their friends. “I bet you 1,000 yen that Asahi will ask Nishinoya out by the end of tonight,” he said, a smug smile stretching across his face. Sugawara was always so smug when he made a bet, especially if he thought he would win.  
“No way,” Daichi stared down at the duo, “Either Noya will tell him or Asahi is gonna chicken out.” As much as Daichi loved his friend, Asahi was a wimp and he was 100% certain that Asahi wouldn't confess.  
Suga’s grin grew even wider. “Well then,” he stuck his hand out towards Daichi “Shake on it!” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand, giving it a firm shake. He tried to ignore how soft and cool the setter's hand was compared to his calloused fingers. How nice it felt when he held Suga’s hand, even for a second.  
Daichi had opened his mouth to confirm the bet when a high pitched squeal cut through the air, followed by a splash.

Hinata was quick to surface, his tangerine hair slick against his face as he began to sputter and cough as he made his way to the edge of the pool. Kageyama hesitated before he knelt to check on his friend. A twinge of remorse ran through his veins for pushing the redhead into the pool.

“Hey dumbass, are you okay?”  
“REVENGE!”

Hinata grabbed the collar of Kageyama’s shirt, yanking him into the pool with all of his might.

Daichi leaped to his feet, ready to reprimand his underclassmen. Ennoshita beat him to it, his voice rang through the boisterous laughter of everyone else at the party.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING? GET OUT OF THE POOL!” Ennoshita’s words fell on deaf ears as Hinata and Kageyama began to viciously splash one another.  
Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand, gently tugging him to sit back down. “Everything will be fine, Daichi, Ennoshita can handle it,” his voice was soft, full of affection for his friends as they watched Tanaka fling off his shirt and cannonball into the pool with a warcry, much to Ennoshita’s dismay.  
Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the chaos his team caused, “He’s gonna be a great captain,” Daichi sat next to Suga. At least he knew that the team was in good hands after he left.  
Suga quietly agreed as he rested his head upon Daichi’s shoulder, watching his teammates with the same level of intrigue and amusement as the crappily made rom-coms he forced Daichi to suffer through.  
Daichi felt like his face was on fire. He was certain Suga could hear how fast his heart was hammering away in his chest or how all of his thoughts turned into Error: 404 as he went into a state of ‘Gay Panic’  
He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, what was likely only a few seconds felt like a millennium to Daichi. Or at least that was until Suga let out an excitable gasp before smacking Daichi’s shoulder repeatedly with one hand and aggressively pointing down towards a smaller corner of the yard away from the rest of the team.  
Asahi was leading Nishinoya away from the rest of the group, his eyes trained anywhere but the smaller teens' faces. Nishinoya stared up at him wide-eyed, with an almost knowing smile on his face.  
“Oh my god, he’s actually gonna do it!” Suga whispered as if the pair could hear him.  
Daichi couldn’t make out what Asahi was saying. All he could see was that he was speaking and that he was looking at the ground rather intensely while he shuffled his feet, shifting his weight from side to side. That and Nishinoya’s smile was getting wider and wider by the second. So wide that Daichi feared his face would split in half.  
Asahi stopped speaking, squeezing his eyes tight in fear of rejection and that if he refused to look at Nishinoya he could pretend he didn’t just confess to his longtime crush. Or at least that was the plan until his eyes flew wide from the shock of feeling Nishinoya’s lips pressed against his own.  
Suga jumped to his feet with jubilee. “YES!” he screeched as if his favorite team just won the winning goal of the final game in the season. He whipped around to face Daichi, grinning wildly.  
“You owe me 1,000 yen and you gotta buy me spicy mapo tofu from that one market I like!”  
“Wait, that wasn’t part of the deal you can’t just-”

“Too bad! You’re buying me food whether you like it or not!”

Suga plopped down next to Daichi again, happily finishing off the rest of his mixed drink. Daichi didn’t know why he kept making bets with Suga. He always lost. Despite losing, Daichi felt a sense of pride as he watched Nishinoya and Asahi separate. Tanaka ran over to the duo, high-fiving Noya, and shaking him vigorously with excitement. Daichi’s eyes drifted over to Asahi, who was staring up at him. One eyebrow quirked upwards in an expression that seemed to read ‘Your turn’  
Fuck… Daichi thought to himself. Asahi was right. If wimpy Asahi was able to confess, then so should he, right? Otherwise, well, that made him more cowardly than his anxious gentle giant of a friend.  
Daichi took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before speaking.

“Hey, Suga?”

Fuck. His voice cracked.

Suga turned to look at him, his head cocked to the side.

“Listen… I really care about you and before we leave for college I have to be honest with you. You’re my best friend and well, ah… hm… You see it’s just that I really wanna stay in touch cuz I uhm- wait why are you laughing?”

Suga’s shoulders jerked up and down with giggles he was failing to suppress behind his hand. His laughter quickly died down. “Oh Dai, is that what you were worried about?” A small smile was left behind on his face, the kind he usually reserved for Asahi when he was stressing over small and insignificant problems.  
Daichi slowly began to realize how silly it all was. Of course they would stay in contact. Of course they would visit one another. They were best friends! Daichi began to beat himself up mentally, for being so stupid when he felt Suga’s lips press against his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere Dai, you’re stuck with me til’ the end,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fic on ao3 and I'm still fairly new to writing so if you have any feedback, please let me know! You can talk to me moreover on Tumblr! You can talk to me on @toastychild and on my joint writing account @wewritesometimes ! Thanks again!


End file.
